Caterina Decksteel
Caterina Sforza (1726 – 1741) was the Countess of Forlì and Imola, and the daughter of Antonio Sforza, the Duke of Milan. She was engaged to Mikhail Decksteel's son, Ishamel Decksteel, at only 16 years of age, and consummated the marriage at 18. As countess of Forlì, she became a strong ally of the Sardinia Empire, meeting her husband who became King after her Uncle had her beaten and captured. Eight years later, Caterina had her Uncle killed by herself after finding out that he was the one who murder her father after she was made Countess of Forli. Early Life Childhood Caterina Sforza was born in Milan in the 1726,the daughter of Antonio Sforza by his wife, Lucrezia.It's believed that she spent the first years of her life with her mother's relatives. The bond between mother and daughter was never interrupted: in fact, Lucrezia followed Caterina's growth and was always close to her in the crucial moments of her life, even in the last few years that she spent in the city of Florence. At the Sforza court, frequented by writers and artists, Caterina and her siblings received a humanistic education. At that time, in the Italian courts, daughters of noble families received the same education as their brothers. In addition to Latin and the reading of the classics, as prescribed by her teachers, Caterina learned, especially from her paternal grandmother, to take pride in her warlike ancestors, to show boldness in the use of arms and astuteness in the skill of government. From her mother, she received her share of the maternal warmth and affection that Bona of Savoy poured over all of the children of her husband; this continued - after Caterina had left the Milanese court - in the form of correspondence between the two women. Father's death and Capturement After more than a half dozen failed attempts, Caterina's father was killed on April by a conspiracy led by Caterina's power hungry uncle. The lord's palace was captured, while Caterina and her siblings were prisoners. It was not until later Caterina one time at dinner spending time with her Uncle which he threaten to expose herself in front of the crowd. Caterina wield her knife and stab it through her uncle eye which made her famous to be an Countess of Forli. Rebuilding Milan & Forli To be edited Meeting Ishmael Decksteel In 1739, marched towards Forlì with the intent of taking it for their territories. During this time, Caterina sent a letter to the Pope which she had hope to end this conflict but he had troubles with that had been rubbed with the sores of plague victims. Knowing that an attack was inevitable, Caterina and a small company of soldiers snuck out of Forlí on Christmas Day, 1739. Seeking an alliance with the mercenaries that led by Ishmael there, Caterina journeyed to Russia, arriving sometime around New Year. Though she spoke with a greatest warrior call Ishmael Decksteel about the alliance, he said that they would discuss it later. Battle of Forli To be edited Illness and Death Trivia Gallery of Caterina Caterina.jpeg|Caterina during the 18th Century Caterina in her Armor.jpeg|Caterina in her battle armor. Marriage Death Category:Empress Category:Decksteel Family Category:Italians Category:Deceased